Theories of Lesbians
by Dark-Angel351
Summary: Some guys turn gay at the military because they forget about women. What about girls? Why do THEY turn into lesbians? Ginny comes up with a theory, and it makes many girls look back.. REVIEW!


Usual disclaimer, all the characters are owned by JKR, yea yea yea. And oh yes, I am not sure about the theory, but hey, that's what theories are for ;)  
  
Oh yes, flames are most welcome hehehe

* * *

Pairings: CC/FD GW/HG  
  
Summary: Some guys in the military turn gay because forget about women. What about girls? Why would THEY turn into lesbians? READ AND FIND OUT

* * *

Chapter I  
  
Theories and Looking Back  
  
Gryffindor Room/12p.m./Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts  
  
For the hundredth time in an hour, Hermione heard it again.  
  
"Hermione, can you help me?"  
  
Hermione sighed. It was already her sixth year at Hogwarts, and her N.E.W.T.s was to come up soon. And yet, Ginny Weasley was in her fifth year, about to take her O.W.L.s.  
  
Being the smartest student in the school, yes, Hermione indeed had lots of question asked from her fellow adolescences. However, since being in the same House, and being her best girl friend, she was to hear Ginny's confused voice almost every night.  
  
"What now?" asked Hermione wearily.  
  
"I really don't understand Crothworks' theory about threstrals," said Ginny, peering into her large book that was labeled, "Threstrals, and their undiscovered secrets," her eyebrows contrasted in concentration. "And this book doesn't show the year he proposed his 'theory'"  
  
Hermione got up, and strolled over to the red-haired girl. She plopped down, took the book from the younger girls' hands, and began to read it carefully. Even Hermione had to look through the books to refresh her memory  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had gotten up and sat nearby the fireplace, gazing into the flickering flames. There was silence except for Hermione flicking the pages of the old, dusty book. Then suddenly Ginny thought aloud, "Wish I was a philosopher,"  
  
Hermione looked up to see her friend looking out the window with sad eyes. Hermione was confused.  
  
"Why, Ginny. Didn't you want to be a Quidditch player?" frowned Hermione.  
  
"I was just thinking' that maybe if I became a philosopher and made up a theory about anything, maybe I can get some money for the family," said Ginny as she turned around to face the brunette. Seeing that her face was full of confusion, Ginny sighed and started to explain.  
  
"Look at Crothwork. Look at his stupid theory. Who in the bloody hell would actually believe that threstrals are the mix of a Pegasus and a donkey?! It's total crap! And yet, look at him! Filthy rich, having over fifty house-elves serving him, living in a mansion, JUST BECAUSE OF THE THEORY," Ginny retorted the last sentence with bitterness. "Sometimes, life is just so unfair," she added softly.  
  
Hermione began to understand why. Mr. Weasley had been ripped-off during the summer. Some kind of business, and he lost almost all the money the family had. And now, the two Weasleys came back to Hogwarts, shabbier than ever, and looked down more than ever. Especially from the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione got up and sat next to Ginny and put her arm around her and the two both gazed into the fire that was almost extinguished. Frowning, Hermione pointed her wand to the fireplace and the fire was back alive, burning feverishly than ever. The two just sat there, quietly. Then suddenly, from above, there was a loud "CRACK!" and followed by thundering crashing.  
  
If a normal person would've walked in and heard all that racket, that person would've thought that the roof was collapsing in. However, being in Hogwarts, with all the enchanting spells and side effects of them, etc, the girls didn't even blink an eye.  
  
"When will they ever grow up," sighed Ginny  
  
"I don't know. And my god, Hogwarts isn't even a military. But why, why, WHY are there so many gay guys? And why do the choose to have an orgy almost every night, all in one bed, and hump each other till they bed gives away? Why, why, WHY?"  
  
"I dunno, there was a THEORY that Snape made them all gay,"  
  
"Psh. That is SOOO bull,"  
  
"Hey, you never know,"  
  
"Whatever. But I don't understand. Girls NEVER seem to be like that. And yet, GUYS, THEY have to make sure that everybody knows who they are, what they're doing, at what time! I mean, jeez, try and get a room!"  
  
"They're already in a room of theirs," reminded Ginny.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, punching Ginny's arm.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" laughed Ginny. Then the two began tickling each other until they heard another series of cracking and crashing. The two stopped and looked up.  
  
"I swear, all of them were Godzilla their past lives. And I'm serious here," frowned Hermione.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Silence.  
  
Ginny shrieked, causing Hermione to jump a foot in the air.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"OMG!!! HERMIONE, I JUST THOUGHT UP OF A THEORY! AND IT CAN ACTUALLY WORK OUT!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's the 'theory' about?" snickered Hermione.  
  
"You know how some guys WERE straight, but TURN gay when they go to the military because they forget about women?"  
  
"Yyyyeeessss, and what does that have to do with your theory...?"  
  
"I've just thought up of a theory of why a girl would turn into a lesbian. If they were straight before," Ginny added quickly.  
  
"I've never heard of a girl TURNING into a lesbian,¡± said a very puzzled Hermione.  
  
¡°And you know how guys are sometimes very naive and do stupid things, such as the example five minutes ago?" asked Ginny, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Hermione started to get scared. She's never seen Ginny this active before. It looked like as if her eyeballs would explode in their pockets with excitement.  
  
"Well?" asked Ginny impatiently.  
  
"Erm, I guess so.." said Hermione cautiously.  
  
"So this is my theory. WHAT IF ALL THE GUYS WERE TOO STUPID FOR THE GIRL? She would be lonely, wouldn't she? Then who would she turn to?"  
  
At these words, it DID indeed register something in Hermione's mind. Yes, what if the boys were too naive for the girl? Then she WOULD be lonely, and since she's lonely, she would turn to the...  
  
Hermione gasped in shock. Yes, this theory could actually work! After all, after many years of dating, she hasn't met a boy appropriate in age, and actually mature. After all, she's never been dumped except for once, in which, was because he was bisexual.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something. But for some reason, her vocal cords were paralyzed, and all she ended up doing was move her tongue and gap like a fish. Then she slowly turned to Ginny, who was shining like a glow light.  
  
"You're right, it COULD work," Hermione finally croaked.  
  
"Do you think I could be like Crothwork?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Maybe," said Hermione slowly.  
  
"Wow..." said Ginny, lost in awe at the thought of her being as rich as he was.  
  
"Anyways, I'm going to bed" said Hermione, getting up and still thinking about the theory.  
  
"Oh, leaving already? Ok, anyways, THANK YOU Hermione," said Ginny as she got up and gave Hermione a tight, big hug. "I wouldn't have been able to think about it without you," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well," said Hermione. She truly felt happy for her friend, and hoped that it would actually work out.  
  
Ginny let go of Hermione and walked back to her pile of homework. Then she turned around and waved "good-night" to Hermione and resumed at her homework.  
  
Hermione walked up to her trunk and changed into her pj's, and flopped on the soft bed. She was still lost in thought. She knew how nice the Weasleys were and really wanted to help them. But she needed proof to support the theory.  
  
She went to work that very night, planning what to do. 


End file.
